


Griffins And Cookies And Exes, Oh My!

by My_Young_Friend



Series: One Deadly Sin [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You can thank me later, dearest</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffins And Cookies And Exes, Oh My!

Another day, another peaceful town burying its head in the sand and ignoring the explosion of what-the-fuck going on all around it. This time a griffin, an honest-to-god _griffin_ had been prowling the outskirts for a week.  Sam could barely believe that people had heard wings, seen talons and still convinced themselves that their buddy had been attacked by a bear.

Not that it mattered anymore. They’d killed it. They being Dean, Cas and himself; Gabriel had sat on a fallen tree branch and provided commentary.

Now they were scouting the forest for more. Of course, when Dean had suggested splitting up, what he meant was ‘I’ll stick Sam with Gabriel so that I don’t have to listen to him whine.’ And whine he did.

“I’m just saying, if there were another griffin, I’d know. There isn’t. Let’s go to the diner.” Gabriel, of course, didn’t walk anywhere. He just appeared at points in front of Sam. Right now he was leaning on a half-broken tree, another victim of the fight.

“Go ahead,” Sam said, exasperated. “I’m going to, I don’t know, do my damn job and make sure we don’t leave this town until it’s safe.”

Now he was sitting on a branch that realistically could never have held his weight. “Humans are never safe. People go on and on about being run over by a bus tomorrow.”

“Sure, okay, because buses fly around attacking people with their razor-sharp tyres. Happens all the time.”

“Well now you’re just being facetious,” said Gabriel, dismissively

“_I’m_ being facetious?!” Sam’s stretched-thin temper finally snapped.

“Lovers’ tiff?”

Sam’s fight-or-flight instincts kicked in and he spun around to the face the direction of the voice. The woman there was dressed like she’d stumbled into the woods on her way to a cocktail party. The same moss and fallen leaves that he was skidding around on didn’t seem to make a difference as she walked towards him in heels. Her dress dragged on the floor around her but wasn’t picking up mold, dirt, or debris of any kind. He wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure that silk wasn’t that stain repellent.

Gabriel appeared to his left, eyes fixed on her. She stopped directly between them and extended a hand. Sam felt Gabriel’s hand clamped around his wrist and realised that he’d been going to shake the woman’s hand.

“_Don’t_ touch her.” Gabriel warned emphatically. “Don't go within an arms reach; don't even let her _breathe_ on you.” Sam was thrown by the viciousness of Gabriel’s tone. The last time he’d sounded this serious was when they’d locked him in with holy oil.

The woman seemed both unsurprised and unaffected.

“Sweet Gabriel,” she said, voice low and purring, but with gravelly undertones that normally predicted lung cancer in her future. “You always were so...restrictive.”

She turned to look at Sam “I'm just here to thank you. All of you. After all that saving the world, you deserve a little relaxation, don't you think?”

“I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” he asked. He knew he should be on his guard, even without Gabriel’s warning he could feel that there was something wrong. But he had no inclination to reach for his gun, knife, anything.

“Gabriel, won’t you introduce me?” She smiled and Sam felt the urge to run his fingers through his hair and straighten his clothing.

“Sam, believe it or not, this is the personification of the deadly sin of Lust.”

“Charmed,” she said and nodded her head closer to him. “I’d shake your hand, but I suspect Gabriel wouldn’t stand for it. He can be so _jealous_ sometimes.” Somehow she made the word jealous sound like an invitation to give Gabriel something to be jealous about. It didn’t help that Sam could smell her breath and it was just like the warm chocolate and macadamia nut cookies Lucy Morrell’s mother had baked for him on thanksgiving one year. They were the best cookies he’d ever tasted.

He must have been staring because the woman, this Lust, winked at him.

“Why would you want to thank anyone?” Gabriel asked, suspiciously. “You’re not known for your benevolent nature.”

“True, but the apocalypse that you so cleverly managed to avert would have removed quite a few humans from existence. No humans, no fun.” She smiled at Sam again and he grinned back at her and then Gabriel, who was not grinning. He was glowering.

She went on, “Of course, I did try to talk to Lucifer myself.”

“Excuse me?” The slightly fuzzy feeling that was slowly descending on Sam lifted for a moment “You tried to persuade Lucifer to call off the apocalypse?”

“I’m not without influence in such matter, Sam.” She raised a perfectly shaped eye-brow. “After all, they don't call it a _like_ for power now, do they?”

“Yeah, well, we’re all very grateful,” Gabriel said, cutting her off. “So thank-“

“How does it work?” Sam interrupted. He was curious, not least because in all the things he’d seen and done, he’d never found mention of a deadly sin made flesh.

“Well, you wouldn’t have heard of me – I so rarely get credit for my work.” She pouted and Sam could barely believe that this beautiful woman was flirting with him. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should have a weapon in his hand.

“I weave my way through everyone,” she continued “Whispering, hinting, gently directing. Then I let you go.” Her smile deepened. Sam had seen that smile on demons, vampires and occasionally Gabriel. It was the smile of a predator that had spotted prey. “And my, don't you all do so well.”

Something occurred to Sam. “Why no breathing?” he asked Gabriel.

“What's the sweetest thing you've ever tasted, Sam?” Gabriel asked, and Sam could here an edge of desperation in his voice “What's the most addictive flavour that you can't help but inhale deeply? It doesn't matter because she already knows and if you go near her, it’ll be right there. Then before you know it, every pleasure centre in your brain is glowing bright as a supernova and twice as hot and everything feels good.” He finally let go of Sam’s wrist, as though he’d forgotten he was holding it. Sam hadn’t really noticed, either. “I could rub sandpaper along your arm and you'd beg for more.”

“Really?” Sam was incredulous, but a small ball of worry was building inside him.

“Well it's a crude description,” Lust criticised, sighing, “but in the absence of a poet it will have to do.”

The ball of worry grew bigger. “So the cookies I thought I could smell earlier?”

Gabriel closed his eyes, and groaned. Before Sam realised what was going on, Lust had moved and was whispering directly in Gabriel’s ear. He inhaled deeply and shivered. The fuzziness was muting it, but Sam could feel almost a panic rising in his chest.

She looked up to Sam and back down to Gabriel, saying audibly this time, “You can thank me later, dearest.”

Gabriel’s eyes were still shut and stayed so even as she faded away.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he ground out, as though every word was painful

"Uh, yeah."

"We're not going to make it back to the motel,” Gabriel said, opening his eyes. They were dark, almost threateningly so.

"It's only-" a hand wrapped around his forearm and Sam was struck mute. It was just pressure, a small amount of friction from his heavy shirt and heat. A lot of heat. Heat making his skin prickle where Gabriel was pressing down. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“We should find Dean and Cas.”

“Not unless voyeurism is your thing.” Gabriel seemed to be struggling to keep his voice level.

 “What?”

“She said she was thanking all of us. I imagine she’s already encouraged your brother and my brother to try some earthly delights.”

"Can you at least make things comfortable?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because doing anything other than reigning myself in right now would end up in me raping you."

Sam tried hard to keep his mind perfectly blank, and specifically not think about his consent-optional fantasies.

"Goddamn Winchesters."

Apparently he’d failed.

The net result of said failure was that he was currently sprawled out on the ground with an archangel on top of him and absolutely no idea when Gabriel got rid of both their clothes.

He needn’t have worried about being comfortable, all the different textures of the woodland floor felt like a massage beneath him, hitting different parts of him every time he or Gabriel shifted. It felt good, ridiculously good; good enough that he wondered if he could come from the feeling alone.

Gabriel broke away from his attack on Sam’s neck to answer the unasked question. “No, you couldn’t. You can’t until you have some approximation of sex. Those are her rules.” Sam took advantage of the break to pull Gabriel back by the hair, knocking him off balance enough for Sam to sit upright. He returned the favour, sucking and licking Gabriel’s neck as he tried to continue.

“There uh, there was a man once.” Gabriel was breathing heavily; Sam could feel it through the hand on his chest. He licked Gabriel’s adam’s apple for good measure and finally found a way to shut Gabriel up, albeit temporarily.

“He took advantage of, of, his position. Lust didn’t like it. She whispered in his ear then tied him up with his hands above his head in the middle of an empty room and locked the door.” Gabriel laughed bodily at the memory, the movement humming through Sam. He moved upwards, biting at Gabriel’s ear.

“By the next day, he was pleading for mercy and swearing to be a monk!”

“Stop talking,” Sam breathed.

Gabriel turned, wearing the exact same smile he’d seen on Lust earlier._ Maybe that’s where he picked it up?_

Any other thoughts on that matter were blocked out when Gabriel bit down on his collarbone. Sam instinctively turned to look at the mark left behind and Gabriel caught his mouth, sucking at the bottom lip before slowly sliding his tongue inside.

Sam swallowed around it eliciting a filthy groan from Gabriel. Sam ran a hand up from Gabriel’s back and into his hair, tightening his grip and pulling them apart. He began to understand Gabriel’s story now. The look of pure _want_ on Gabriel’s face, his tongue licking his reddening lips, was more than enough. But he couldn’t, almost as though there was something blocking him.

He pulled Gabriel downwards and leaned back on both hands as the archangel willingly obliged. As he sucked, licked and, god, even _bit_ _down_ there was no pain just wave upon wave of pleasure. He laughed, damn sure that this should be hurting ten ways from Sunday. Gabriel hummed in agreement and the laugh turned in to panting breaths.

“Nearly,” Sam gasped out as he got closer and closer. “Nearly there.”

He groaned and then whimpered as Gabriel licked one last trail and sat up.

“Don’t be greedy, Winchester.”

Sam sprang forward, one hand around Gabriel’s neck and another curling around his cock, doing his damndest to return the favour. Sam could feel Gabriel trying to break the kiss but had to intention of letting him. It wasn’t until he felt Gabriel’s hand around his throat, squeezing the breath out of him that he moved away.

“Knees, Winchester,” Gabriel commanded “On your knees.”

Sam scrambled into position and felt Gabriel lean over him. “Better hope those muscles work as well as they look.” Gabriel kissed each of Sam’s triceps before making his way, lick by lick down his back. When Gabriel reached the dip of his spine, Sam arched into it. He heard Gabriel chuckle. “I haven’t even started yet, Winchester.”

Gabriel kissed the tops of Sam’s buttocks and ran his thumbs down the crease between. Sam’s head fell forward, eyes closed, and he wondered why he couldn’t just feel this good all the time. When Gabriel spread his cheeks and roughly licked the puckered hole behind, Sam corrected himself.

“_This_ good, _this_ good all the time!”

Gabriel laughed, the vibrations tickled across Sam’s sensitive skin and gave him no time to prepare as Gabriel’s tongue pushed inside. Sam let out a sound of surprise, seemingly spurring on Gabriel, who began to fuck him with his tongue.

Sam began to realise what an acutely unfair position he was in – holding himself up on hands and knees, he had no way touching his aching cock, now throbbing for attention. Later he’d feel embarrassed at the way he whimpered while Gabriel licked him inside out and his erection bobbed untouched.

After what felt like an eternity, Gabriel took pity on him. Tongue withdrawn, Sam felt Gabriel’s hands grip his hips as he pulled himself up. His cock slowly pushed in as one hand moved around Sam, finally finding his erection and equally slowly stroking it. Sam bucked wildly back and forth, trying to both force Gabriel further inside and fuck his hand at the same time. Gabriel sped up in response, hand and cock moving identically. Sam couldn’t get enough.

He fought hard to hold himself up as Gabriel increased both speed and intensity. Every thrust in pushed him forward and his arm muscles were screaming but he didn’t feel anything but the white hot pleasure that was searing through him. He knew he didn’t have long, he could feel it. The block had moved and everything was about to come crashing down. He tried to shout out a warning but he was already gone. An enormous release of pressure flowed through him as everything went dark.

*****************************************************

He woke up in the motel in bed. A firm pressure along his side reassured him that he wasn’t alone. Scratches on his hands suggested that it hadn’t just been a dream. The dull ache in his arms corroborated this evidence.

“I fucked you unconscious!” said Gabriel in a sing-song voice.

Sam screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could tell this was something he would never live down.

“No,” Gabriel agreed. “You won’t.”

Sam tried to rearrange his thoughts and found two questions at the forefront of his mind.

“Why, when you basically fucked me raw, do I not feel like I’ve been fucked raw?”

“Little known fact; Angel saliva doubles as Astroglide.”

Sam snorted and Gabriel grinned at him. Sam relaxed down into the mattress to bask in the afterglow.

“Second question: how do we persuade Lust to do that on a regular basis?”

“We don’t. Your delicate human constitution could barely cope with that. Doing it again would probably kill you.” Sam looked down at Gabriel, unconvinced. Gabriel continued “plus Lust has always been a fickle bitch. You’d never persuade her into anything.”

“So how do you know her so well, any way?”

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief. “Aren’t you meant to be the smart one?”

“Fuck you, Gabriel.” Good bye afterglow, hello familiar pissed off feelings.

“Woah there, Winchester. Don’t blow all those endorphins running round you. If you must know, we spent about three hundred years terrorising Scandinavia.”

“Together?”

“_Very_ together. In ways that would quite literally kill you.”

Sam smirked to himself, and started counting down from ten. At five, Gabriel broke.

“Okay, Sammy, what’s so funny?”

“It’s just nice to know there is someone out there with an ex as bad as mine.”

“You screwed a demon that used you to start the apocalypse!”

“Yeah, and you screwed an actual deadly sin for _three centuries_.”

“They do _not _compare.”

“No, you’re right,” Sam conceded. “Mine’s dead; yours is still making trouble.”

“Fuck you, Winchester.”

Sam winced as that triggered a thought.

“Uh, how long until our respective brothers turn up?”

Gabriel shifted, deliberately rolling the comforter around him as though punishing Sam. Sam retaliated by sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed.

“Well, better get dressed if Dean and Cas could be back any minute…” He waited again. He reached three when Gabriel caved.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist, Sammy. They’re in the car.”

“Where’s the car?”

“Still in the forest. Dean’s unconscious and Cas has no idea how to move it.”

“You’re just going to leave them there?”

“Dean has to wake up eventually. Plus I don’t want to have the post-cherry-plucking conversation with Castiel.”

Sam tried to digest the far-too-personal new information about Castiel and gave up.

“So how long have we got?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“How long do you need?”


End file.
